Red Fountain Stories
by Mysticwriter2007
Summary: There is a bit of a twist with this story everything is twisted but is does involve a very romantic love story and the unexpected.
1. It begins

Red Fountain Stories 

Chapter 1:

Red Fountain this school has many secrets but only a few we know this is of Sky, Timmy, Riven, and Brandon:

Sky is of course the leader Sky also has a secret he is gay and likes his best friend Brandon everyday Sky sees Brandon he says "Hey Brandon what's up" Brandon would always reply "ok man you" this would continue every once in awhile they would be alone and Sky would try and make a move at him " Sky man what are you doing stop" " But Brandon I like you" " I know but this has to stop I like you to and I really what to get with you but what if someone walks in on us" (they are in there Dorm) " but Brandon I can lock my door so come on" " Ok Sky lock the door and if we get caught I was drunk" he said laughing "ok" Sky laughs too. After an hour or so there is a knock at the door "Who is it" says Sky groggily "its me Riven" " oh no Brandon" Sky says in a whisper "Riven is at the door" " Huh" said Brandon waking in sudden wake " Just a minute" says Sky " Brandon get in the closet" "ok" says Brandon " Come in says Sky" "hey" says Riven "Hey Sky have you seen Brandon "I'm right here" says Brandon stepping out the closet completely nude trying to put his clothes on " Oh my what in the world is going on Brandon were you sleeping with Sky or is it both of you?" "well yeah we have been dating in secret for a week" says Sky sheepishly "that's just great I thought you would tell me because I am bi I kind of like Timmy he is so young and innocent" " so you like Timmy that's good because Timmy said he liked you but did not know how to tell you so I guess I just told" said Brandon Riven jumped up and down for joy he told Brandon thank you and Ran to find Timmy "well I guess we got lucky so Sky do want to start openly dating" "yeah I would like that" said Sky and Brandon smiled still nude.


	2. Timmy and Riven

Chapter 2: Timmy and Riven

Timmy was in the lab working when Riven walked in "Hey Timmy what is up" " Nothing much just making so new gadgets" " that's cool look Timmy I know you like me and I like you and well I….." all of a sudden Riven ran over and kissed Timmy after maybe 2 minutes Riven pulled away "that's what I was trying to say Timmy and I would like it if you were my steady boyfriend ok" "sure Riven I really do like a bad boy what time you going to pick me up" " Maybe 7:00 ok" "I'll be ready ok" " ok and here is something before I leave" and Riven kissed Timmy again " wow I hope that is what I get tonight and more" " maybe who knows" Riven told Timmy goodbye and left Timmy was in heaven for the next 2 hours.


	3. Brandon and Sky

Chapter 3: Brandon and Sky

After about a month of dating Sky called Brandon and said "I think it is time to go see my parents since we are out of school for three days" Brandon told him "well if your sure ok and your parents kick you out we'll call my guardian and tell her that I'll be staying with her "Great see you tomorrow bye" "Bye" and they hung up about the same time.


	4. The Date

Chapter 4: The Date

At about 6:50 Riven arrived to pick Timmy up "Hey Timmy you ready to man you look so hot" " You do to Riven yeah I am ready" they left the dorm an went down to the entrance " I hope its ok that we us a bike instead of a portal" yeah I would love to ride behind you" ok well I guess we should go ok lets go" When they arrived at there first destination they walked in and it was a dance club since they were still underage they had to where bands Timmy and Riven enter the club and started dancing after awhile they decide to leave and catch a movie every time a scary part would come up Timmy would snuggle up to Riven and Riven would enjoy it a lot after the movie was over they decided to head back to Red Fountain since it was getting close to curfew and they didn't want detention when they got to there dorm " hey Timmy you want to sleep with me tonight in my bed you know naked" " you sure if your sure ok" " cool come get in I have to lock the door really quick" Riven ran over and lock the door got undressed and stated making undressing Timmy and making out with him and they had a great time.


	5. Time to Meet the Parents

Chapter 5: Time to Meet the Parents

"Ok Brandon you ready to meet the parents" Sky and Brandon were standing outside of Sky's parents' throne room waiting for them to be announced in "I guess I am ready do your parents even know?" "They know that I am you know but they would love to meet my new boyfriend to so lets go in" they walk into the room and Sky's parents are sitting on the throne "Hi Mom" Sky walks up and kisses his mom on the cheek Brandon stands back "Hi Dad" Sky hugs his father "So sky who is this young man standing behind you" says Sky's Father "Dad this is my boyfriend Brandon" "Hello Brandon how's it going your not going to break my son's heart are you" said Sky's Father jokingly "No Sir" said Brandon starting to smile "Hello Brandon how are you sure are handsome my son has picked a fine man" said Sky's mother "Thank you" "well Sky me and your mother have some things to do we will talk to you again soon" said Sky's father and they left the throne room leaving Sky and Brandon there " So what did you think" "Sky I am going to tell you come here" and Brandon starts kissing Sky passionately "Well I have to say that it went great" " yeah it did" and they turned and went to Sky's bedroom.


	6. A Phone Call

Chapter 6: A Phone Call

When morning arrived Riven and Timmy were asleep Timmy asleep in Riven's arms when they awoke Riven kissed Timmy and said "Good Morning" "Good morning to you too" "How did you sleep Timmy" " great well I guess I better get back to the lab "you have to leave already" "yeah I have work to do I'll see you tonight ok" " alright I guess" Timmy leans over and kisses him and leaves fully clothed Riven got up and got dressed to get to classes when the phone rang "hello" " hey Riven its Brandon can we talk in my dorm after class" "sure why not" "thanks man you are the best see you this afternoon bye" "bye"


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Brandon and Riven met in Brandon's dorm room "Hey Riven listen I need a favor I want to throw Sky a Birthday party here in the dorm but I need a little help can you help me get a guest list together of course I'll handle the decorating and Timmy can handle food" "ok sure why not I'll help you but let me talk to Timmy about getting some music and I'll call Muisa to see if she would DJ for us" "that'll be great ok and this is a surprise so don't tell him" "ok I won't anything else you need to tell me I am going to meet Timmy in an hour ok" "yeah and thanks again man I'll talk to you later" "bye Brandon" Riven turned and went to see Timmy.


	8. Brandon and Sky Talk

Chapter 8: Brandon and Sky Talk

"Hey Sky what's up baby" "Brandon we need to talk" "Baby come on I love you what's the problem" "My parents well my dad doesn't want me dating you" Sky starts to cry uncontrollably "Sky its ok I still love just tell him we are going to keep dating no matter because I like being your man and I am sure you like being my main squeeze remember all those fun times we have in he bed" "yeah" Sky says finally controlling himself "but baby I am scared my dad may kill you or me and I would miss you so much" Sky starts to cry again "Sky its ok we are going to get through this and he won't kill ok come to bed with me" and Brandon starts kissing Sky with certain passion that makes Sky want him even more.


	9. The Party and Plan

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Winx Club Members

This is gay yes but who cares i like my story plz read and review

* * *

Chapter 9: The Party and Plan

Timmy took sky out to the mall while Brandon and Riven stayed at the dorm and setup for Sky's birthday party, everything was almost ready when Brandon thought 'where are the guests' "Hey Riven where are the guests shouldn't they be here by now? Didn't you send the invitations" said Brandon just a little worried "Yeah, isn't this a Hero's Academy and this is a Surprise party they are hiding" "So where are they hiding" said Brandon looking around a little confused "Brandon stop worrying they are here did you remember the cake" "Yeah its really good I got two" "Brandon why two?" "Because you'll see" "Is there a dancer in one?" "Maybe just take the cake to him when I leave to get my gift during that time" "Why whatever I don't want to know sure." After a few minutes of checking and double checking they heard Timmy and Sky coming up the stairs "Sky I am not acting strange" practically yelling his words "ok Timmy whatever you say" Sky opened the door and turned on the light in his light and everyone came out of hiding and yelled surprise sky had disappeared they looked around then looked on the floor "Sky baby boy what are you doing?" said Brandon helping him up and kissing him " I fell but thanks I love surprise parties" "Its all for you man have fun" said Riven "Thanks everyone" pulling Riven into a friendly hug "yeah yeah you need to thank your boyfriend" said Riven smiling "Thanks baby boy" "no problem nothing to good for my baby" "Anyway lets get this party started" said Timmy……….. Meanwhile the witches were planning away to get the Magic Ring from Brandon since he was the on who got it from his mother "Icy how are we gonna get that ring" said Stormy making tiny thunderbolts in her hand " Yeah Icy how he keeps it on" said Darcy while manipulating a bug into drowning itself using her mind powers "Ladies I really have no clue how but I can always crush some fountain boys while trying to get it" said Icy making blizzards in a jar being bored they were in the dorm in Cloud Tower planning how to get the Magic Ring from Brandon "Well ladies the only one plan is attack when the boys are in Magix tomorrow on there day off don't forget there is a carnival and kidnap Brandon while his boy Sky is gone you manipulate Sky to leave Darcy and Stormy you blow up some dust while I freeze Brandon and orb (no better word for transport in magic terms) him to our dorm at cloud tower we meet back here in a little we blackmail little Sky to bring the ring to Cloud Tower its perfect" Said Icy laughing manacle "Icy that is perfectly evil what do you think Stormy?" "If I can destroy it is a perfect plan" said stormy laughing "So its settled we kidnap Brandon tomorrow at the carnival"


	10. The Carnival

Chapter 10: The Carnival

Brandon's present to Sky besides being the Stripper in the cake was for Brandon to take Sky to the carnival in Magix because Sky had been hinting about wanting to go

"Brandon I love you"

said Sky so happy to be at the carnival with his totally hot boyfriend

"No problem baby, this is kinda cool, Sky I would do anything for you even give my mothers ring up the Ring of Magic it protects the Magical World my mom was Daphne"

"Wow, Brandon so do you have any powers?"

"Well a little I can control the rings power and I can open portals without the rings power, and a few other powers" then Brandon did something that would change everything he took off the ring and said "Sky take this ring and become my life partner this ring send a signal out made of magical saying you are in distress just think my name and our love. Keep always Sky I love you"

"Brandon thank you I really love and I will protect it baby boy" then Sky ran over and kissed Brandon lovingly

"Well lets stop all this lets get on some rides" so they walked away holding hands still a little shocked but still he loved it.

After a few screams the boys decided to go get some food

"Brandon you go sit you have done so much I'll get it ok please" although Brandon did not know Darcy was nearby controlling Sky to ask Brandon.

"ok baby boy go ahead" said Brandon none the wiser to the witches plan

"Ok Stormy whip up a cloud of dust"

"My Pleasure, Deadly Winds!" Stormy whipped a powerful cloud of dust "Ok Icy your turn"

"Sky baby where did you go?" Brandon could not see with all the dust all of a sudden he felt cold and heard frost coffin then he blacked out

"Gotcha Brandon lets go girls we got what we came for" Icy laughed her evil laugh and passed through the portal and went into Cloud Tower

After the dust cleared Sky looked all over the place for Brandon

"Brandon where are you!" after Sky could not find Brandon after hours of looking he sat down and cried all he could till he saw a little pixie that look a little mean but nice like a witch (I know pixies aren't introduced till later on but come on they are so helpful and cute)

"Who are you pixie" said Sky still a little upset

"I am the pixie of Cloud Tower and I have information on the whereabouts of your friend Brandon he is being held prisoner by the witches Icy, Darcy, and Stormy they have taken him to Cloud Tower to lure you there so they may get the Ring of Magic from you do not give it to them Sky but go save him while he is still alive get your friends because you will need them to survive the witches" "goodbye prince Sky"

"Wait I still need you but that can wait because now those bastards have to pay for taking Brandon" with a fire in his eye you knew that it was love for Brandon not just lust Brandon was Sky's true love so Sky set off to get Timmy and Riven.


End file.
